


Save The Angel

by siephilde42



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Don't copy to another site, Established Adora/Catra, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-War, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siephilde42/pseuds/siephilde42
Summary: After the war, a rescue mission to save Angella is conducted.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

Catra gasped and bolted upright, clasping her paws over her mouth. Had she screamed?

She glanced at the figure beside her, who was still fast asleep. Snoring, in fact.

Catra sighed and slipped out of the bed, carefully in order not to wake her girlfriend. _Girlfriend._ _Still not used to this._ She tiptoed onto the corridor, trying to distract herself from the contents of the nightmare by looking at the stars.

Her ears picked up a noise. Steps. She recognised the familiar rhythm and turned the corner. "Hey, Scorpia. Can't sleep either?"

"No", Scorpia replied. "I have a date tomorrow. A date, me. Can you believe that?"

"Course I can. You're amazing. And it will be fine."

"What if my outfit clashes with hers? Her style is so beautiful, I wouldn't want to..."

"She can just decorate you with flowers then, can't she? Don't overthink it. You two clearly like each other."

"Yeah", Scorpia nodded, bringing together her claws. "But what if I mess it up?"

"You won't. Just chill."

"... If you say so. What are you doing here anyway? Why can't you sleep?"

Catra's first impulse was, as always, pushing away the topic. Pushing away Scorpia. She shook her head, snapping herself out of it. _No pushing away anymore, cat._ "Um", she finally replied, "I had a nightmare. Well, not really a nightmare. A memory. Of me pulling the lever. I..."

"Yeah, well. But it all turned out fine, didn't it? Entrapta survived Beast Island. Our dimension was restored. We won the war."

"No. No", Catra said, "it is not all fine. Queen Angella _died_. She died because of my foolish decision. Glimmer lost her mother. Micah lost his wife. Because of me. I cannot believe that I seem to be the only one around here who actually _remembers_ that."

"Oh. I see. Would a hug help?"

Catra groaned. "That's nice, but, no."

"What would help, then?"

"If there was a way to bring her back from the dead. _That_ would help. But... that's impossible, isn't it?"

"Uh. Maybe a stupid question, but, are you sure that she's dead?"

"What?" Catra looked up, her ears directed towards Scorpia.

"I... I mean, there was no body, was it? Are you sure she died?"

In Catra's head, mental gears shifted. _How would one go about finding out..._

"Entrapta!", she yelled, throwing herself on all fours to run.

"Entrapta?", Scorpia asked, confused. Then it clicked. "Oh, yeah, Entrapta. If anyone knows..."

***

"Entrapta, there you are", Catra said, panting. "I looked everywhere for you. Why are you here on the tower and not in the lab?"

"Apologies", Entrapta replied, fumbling with her gadget. "I'm checking for background radiation, and this is the best place to do it."

"I see", Catra said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot", the science princess replied.

"How would one go about finding out if Queen Angella actually died?"

"Why should she have died?", Entrapta muttered.

"Why should she have... _What?_ She got lost between dimensions, didn't she?"

"Yeah. She got trapped in time and space."

"Time and... Hang on. Are you telling me that from her perspective, time just _froze_?"

"Yeah, that's about it. Why? Wasn't this obvious?"

With great effort, Catra restrained herself from pulling out her claws and scratching the princess across the face.

"No, it was _not_ obvious. Everybody thinks she's dead, you know."

"Oh."

"Is it possible to get her out?", Catra asked.

"A challenge. Hmm. Maybe. If I adapt her accordingly..."

"Adapt whom accordingly?"

"Darla, of course. She's capable of interdimensional travel. Not as she is, but with some tweaks..."

"Why, why exactly didn't you mention this?"

"Oh. I probably should have, shouldn't I?"

"Yeah", Catra said weakly. "Can you design a plan for getting her out?"

"I can try", Entrapta replied, already busy with scribbling down equations and diagrams on her notepad.


	2. Chapter 2

"So... you are saying that you can save my wife?"

"It's possible according to my calculations, yes", Entrapta replied while scribbling more equations on the whiteboard.

" _Possible_? How high, exactly, is the probability of success?", Adora asked from the other end of the meeting room.

"Uh", the purple princess murmured, "about... 67 per cent, I think."

"Which means that the probability of not coming back is 33 per cent. That's not very low, Entrapta", Adora remarked.

"No, but the break-through in interdimensional research is worth it, I think."

"Break-through? Try saving the former queen", Catra said, her tone close to hissing.

"Huh. Yeah. That too, as well. Totally worth it."

Glimmer sighed. "So, it's possible, but dangerous. Yes, Hordak?"

Hordak lowered the hand he had held up. "I'd like to accompany them. If that's okay with you. After all, it was my idea to open a portal in the first place. And..." He hesitated, then continued after a short side glance at Entrapta. "I think it would be better if Entrapta had my help."

"Oh, yeah. You're a genius, after all", the science princess agreed while scribbling over and outside the margins of the whiteboard.

"Very well", the queen decided. "But I'll come with you."

"No!", Adora and Catra exclaimed in unison.

"What??", Glimmer burst out. "Of course I'm going too."

"So that your father can lose you as well?", Catra snapped.

"You think I'm letting the three of you going alone? Think again."

"Glimmer...", Micah said, "Of course it's ultimately your decision, but..."

"I'll go. You stay here. Catra's right. We shouldn't risk you", Adora jumped in.

"No!" This time, it was Catra and Glimmer who exclaimed in unison.

King Micah sighed, holding his hand to his forehead.

"Look. She sacrificed herself so that I didn't need to. It should be me", Adora elaborated.

"Why does anyone of you two have to go at all? The three of us should be perfectly capable of pulling that off, shouldn't we?", Catra argued, her claws drawn out by now. 

"Sure", Adora replied. "Except for the fact that she, uh, will probably fight you if she sees you three. From her point of view, you are the leaders of the Horde plus one traitor princess, remember? She should see at least a friendly face."

"Um..." _Dang it, you're right._ "Ahem..."

"She's right", King Micah said. "Glimmer... please stay."

The queen let her glance glide over the faces in the room, before it finally settled on Adora's face again. She closed her eyes, groaning. "Fine. But you're coming back. This is an order, Adora."

"Of course. Wouldn't think of anything else."

Glimmer sighed. "Entrapta, how fast can you have Darla ready?"

"Hordak and me will get on it right away. A few hours, I think."

"Great", Glimmer said without conviction.

Pulling Hordak along with herself, Entrapta hurried out of the room.

"You do want your mother back, don't you?", Catra asked.

"Of course. I do. I just want my best friend to come back, as well."

"I will. I promise", Adora assured.

"You better."


	3. Chapter 3

"Could you just stop? You're making me even more nervous than I already am."

Catra did not react to Adora's words, continuing circling her girlfriend who sat on the floor with crossed legs. Her ears twitched violently in regular intervals, showing her internal distress.

Adora jumped up. "Stop it! I'm trying to recharge here, and you..."

"Ok, I got it", Catra hissed, throwing up her arms. "I'm leaving already."

"No, wait. I don't want you to leave! Only to calm down a bit. Can you?", Adora asked, reaching for Catra's paw.

Taking Adora's hand, Catra sighed. "I, uh, I don't think so, really." She withdrew her paw, slumping down. "What if Entrapta is wrong and she's dead?"

"Oh, please", Adora chuckled. "When has Entrapta ever be wrong?" She hunkered down, putting her arm around Catra. "Believe in science, furball."

As if on cue, a familiar loud, high and creaky voice came from the intercom. "Ladies, we're almost at the interdimensional rift. You better make yourselves ready."

"Oh, _finally._ Adora, get your She-Ra on."

Adora raised her eyebrow, but did not comment on Catra's tone. She took a deep breath. "For the honor of Grayskull."

*

"What happens if the opening of the rift doesn't work?", Catra asked, fumbling around with the heavy cable.

"Oh", Entrapta said over the intercom, "I think it will rip a small hole in time and space, engulfing Darla and..."

"Stop! I regret asking. No further explanations, please", the cat snapped. Her ears pressed themselves to her skull as close as was possible with the restraining spacesuit. She swallowed hard. "Adora, you ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be. Let's do this. When do we jump out, Entrapta?"

"I'll count down for you. Fifteen - fourteen - "

"Hey, dummy."

"Yes?"

"Love you."

"Yeah, I know."

"Seven - Six -"

"Love you too."

"Obviously."

"Two - One - Now!"

Clinging to the cable, they jumped out of the hangar and into the rift. Bright, blinding light washed over them.

*

"Wake up!"

"Wha... what?", Catra muttered.

"The force of hitting the rift must have knocked you out. Are you feeling okay?"

"More or less. Adora, can you actually _see_ anything?"

"No. Must be distortion. Entrapta told us we would need some time to adjust to the interdimensional shift, remember?"

"Whatever", Catra muttered. She squinted. "I think I'm seeing an outline. Could be imagining it, but..." She gasped. "Wings. I can see wings."

Turning into the direction Catra indicated, Adora yelled. "Hey! Angella! Are you there?"

Faint and distorted, a voice came back. "....Adora?"

"Yes! We're here to save you. Just hold on", Adora replied, propelling herself forward.

Close to her, Catra followed. "She seems... very blurry. Are we sure that pulling her out from this... place won't kill her?"

"We either risk it or leave her here trapped forever, alone", Adora whispered.

Finally, She-Ra found herself face to face with the faintly outlined angel and tried to grab her arms. Her hands went through the arms. "We need to wait a bit until we're in phase", she tried to explain to Angella.

The figure seemed to be frowning. "Adora, who's that with you?"

"Uh, never mind that now." Adora tried again, and this time, she felt the arms. She nodded to Catra, who in response pulled the cable two times.

They felt themselves being pulled backwards, and the light washed over them again. Adora heard Angella yelling.

*

Groaning, Catra tried to steady herself. She heard Adora and Entrapta talking.

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

"She's a bit weak, probably because she's so far away from the Moonstone. But I think she'll be okay in time. We should let her rest."

"Fine", She-Ra replied, scooping Angella up.

"Did... Did we make it?", Catra croaked.

She-Ra turned to her. "I think so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to my lovely moot @guyinblackhat on Twitter who described to me how Entrapta's voice sounds <3
> 
> I might insert an additional chapter and crank it up to five chapters, but I'm not sure about that yet.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh."

"Good morning, Your Majesty", Adora mumbled.

"Adora. What's going on?", Angella asked.

"Um, we realised that you were probably not dead as we originally thought, so we came to get you."

Groaning, Angella lifted herself up. "Who exactly is 'we'? Is Glimmer here?"

"No", Adora said, shaking her head. "Glimmer is fine, but she's not here. We, um..."

She was interrupted by Entrapta's voice over the intercom. "Adora, just wanted to let you know that we passed the asteroid belt. We should be fine now as there are no further obstacles in our way." 

Angella frowned. "Is this Princess Entrapta? Is she not with the Horde anymore?"

Adora chuckled nervously. "Uh, no, she isn't. In fact... uh, a lot of things have changed."

"Such as?"

***

"I don't believe it. Those two?" Angella's tone was icy. "I mean, I sort of get Princess Entrapta. She thought we had deliberately left her. But you expect me to believe that those two are now our... _friends_?" 

Adora stuttered. "Uh, most of us were sceptical as well, but... Look..." _I didn't exactly think this though, did I?_ "Angella, it's really fine, I promise. Catra helped us save Etheria from Horde Prime. And Hordak... well, he tried to help as well. It didn't really work out, but that isn't the point."

"Excuse me", Angella snapped. "You cannot expect me to forgive the person who killed my husband!"

"Uh, well, actually, about that...", Adora said. "He didn't." 

"What? What are you saying?

"Look, when Bow and I went to Beast Island to find Entrapta, we... found him."

"Him?" The angel's voice wavered. "... Micah is alive?"

"Very much so", Adora confirmed. 

After this, Angella was quiet for some time. Finally she whispered between sobs "So that's why... I saw him. I saw him when reality collapsed.... And I thought he was just a... a memory."

"Well, no."

The queen pulled Adora into an embrace, still sobbing. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Adora."


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't you want to go to the party?", she asked.

"No", he said. "It will take Angella some time to get used to me being around here. And I don't much care, as long as you're here in the lab with me, dancing."

"If you put it that way...", she laughed. "Come here and dance with us, Emily."

He smiled. "You adapted her so that she can dance? ... Of course you did."

***

"No! No way I'm going to the celebration!"

"Don't be that stubborn, please", Adora pleaded. "I can't exactly opt out. And there's _no way_ I'm going without my girlfriend. Plus, it was _your_ idea to go there and save Angella. You're coming." 

"Ugh. Fine. But I won't promise to stay for the whole thing."

***

"What do you think about that decoration? Does it look fine?", Kadroh asked.

"It looks very good. What do _you_ think about these flower chains?", Perfuma replied.

"They're lovely! Could I have a smaller one for my head?"

"Why, certainly", Perfuma replied.

***

"I'm very happy to be back here. I honestly did not expect to ever return. Much less to be reunited with my family." She smiled at Glimmer and Micah. "Which will probably be extended by a lovely son-in-law quite soon", she added, nodding at Bow who was seated next to Glimmer. "If I'm reading things right." She raised her glass. "To Bright Moon and her formidable queen, Queen Glimmer."

The crowd murmured, and Glimmer's eyes went wide.

Angella smiled quietly. "I think it's time for me to retire. Of course, if our queen decides to go on a roadtrip or the like, I'll be happy to help out." She winked at her daughter.

"To Bright Moon and Queen Glimmer", the crowd cheered.

When the murmurs had died down, Angella added "I'd like to thank Adora for undertaking the endeavour of rescuing me." She hesitated. "And her companions as well." She gave a very small nod into Catra's direction, raising her glass again.

"To Adora and her companions", everyone said.

"And now it's time to dance", the former regent announced.

***

"That was not so bad, was it?", Adora asked.

"Not at all", Catra admitted, running her paw through Adora's hair.

Adora yawned. "Good night."

"Good night, dummy."

This night, Catra slept without any nightmares.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw the suggestion "Kadroh" as a new name for Wrong Hordak on Twitter and liked it :)


End file.
